1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a program for converting structured document such as the XHTML document.
2. Related Background Art
Along with the high speed processing in recent networks and terminals, the distribution technologies of multimedia contents (images, sounds, etc.) to be realized in wide area networks such as Internet or so have attracted considerable attention. As one of the technologies, there is UMA (Universal Multimedia Access). The UMA is the technology that customizes and distributes multimedia contents according to the environmental situations of users. The environmental situations of users include the capability of terminals that users use, the capability of the networks to which the terminals are connected, users' locations, time zone, and so forth. Moreover, as another technology, there is a technology called AAA (Authentication Authorization Accounting). The AAA is the technology that customizes and distributes various kinds of services to be offered in wide area networks according to users' status situations. The users' status situations include, for example, users' ages, affiliations, licenses, and the like.
The technologies for customizing and distributing the multimedia contents, network services, and so forth according to various kinds of situations of users have been disclosed in, for example, the paper 1 “Design and Implementation of an Access Control Processor for XML Documents” by E.Damiani, S.Vimercati, S.Paradoshi, P.Samarati, in Proceedings of the 9th International WWW Conference, May 2000, or the paper 2 “Adaptive Hypermedia made simple using HTML/XML Style Sheet Selectors”. by F.Bry, M.Kraus, in Proceedings of the 2th International Conference on Adaptive Hypermedia and Adaptive Web Based Systems (AH 2002), and so forth.
The paper 1 discloses a technology wherein on the basis of user information (user's status situations) such as user ID, password, IP address, user authority, and the like, an XHTML document described by XHTML (eXtensible HyperTextMarkupLanguage) that is a language for describing structured documents is converted into an XHTML document according to each user's authority, and distributed to users, thereby access control of users is performed.
And, the paper 2 discloses a technology wherein an XHTML document that is a structured document is converted into an XHTML document that is fitted to each environmental situation on the basis of environmental situations at the side of each user. In the technology disclosed in the paper 2, XHTML documents are converted by use of existing style sheets such as CSS (Cascading Style Sheet) and XSLT (XML Stylesheet Language Transform) and so on.